


selections

by danburite



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danburite/pseuds/danburite
Summary: a collection of my poems, updated sporadically.





	1. untitled

beyond an elbows reach and covered with white sheets  
i lower myself down where i’ve broken my back  
and i embrace a memory of times passed  
such delicate stars on my fingertips


	2. john

i’m painting a picture of you in my mind  
of soft brown eyes  
turning into amber in the light


	3. confess

without even thinking, hands find themselves entwined,  
the dim moonlight cascading in through the window  
the cabin a comfortable space,  
for two souls who had finally found each other  
and without upsetting the balance,  
thin lines, always seeming to be blurred


	4. loss

on these days   
through the rain    
i see you    
and i can only sigh   
in sorrow   
thinking of the times   
gone by


	5. moon

moonlight beams in  
pale white light cascades  
and you melt at the sight  
his eyes, of course  
of course


	6. faith

before the sunlight   
hits the window  
awake and alone  
so tired

and in my haze   
i watch the clock  
close my eyes  
and ask for strength


	7. empathy

things that we go through  
somehow work out  
but i look to you   
and i realize that  
you're happy through it  
and then i realize  
i'm happy too


	8. betrayal

there are a lot of things   
that i am not  
and i realize that people  
take advantage of people  
that are like me  
and the taste of betrayal  
is heavy on my tongue

and the well of pining  
for you is still overflowing  
but the thought still stands  
could you be   
or rather, would you be  
the one that i need?  
and i know that the answer is  
always yes

because that's how we are  
and the love that we share  
beats out everything  
that has dared hurt me

and as i sit alone and write  
with you on my mind  
i realize  
that i was harsh   
and my words hold weight

yesterday's pain  
today's drink  
a long time coming  
but it causes me to think  
that maybe there is more  
to this than i know

at some point all roads must cross  
and i know that i will   
never regret saying those words  
i love you, i love you  
and there is no one but you  
for me

because you've never   
hurt me  
and the people who  
take advantage   
the people who try and   
become close to me  
they only see what i want  
them to  
the world ends with   
me and you


	9. space

floating in time  
and looking out into  
the space of your eyes  
here i am at home  
and again i fell,  
naturally


	10. 2am

i imagine a world  
where the air is light   
and everything feels like a dream


	11. confusion

i want to go into a caffiene coma  
and i want to say i'm fine  
but everyone wants honesty  
and i'm not okay  
and i couldn't tell you why  
because though i try  
i can't seem to find the answer


	12. future sight

i knew it from the start  
that there was always something  
and the something more  
that came along was  
right there  
something about love  
and i’ve seen it happen  
countless times  
to many people   
and each time i look back  
i always have to smile  
because i was there too  
i see things that haven’t happened   
and i can see them bloom


	13. hypnosis

his words hold you together  
and you let them caress you  
you know that emptiness  
isn't far from being gone

you think on it   
and then you think on it more  
and he looks at you   
nudges you with his knee

you snap back into reality  
and you look at him with a fondness  
that you've only told one person of  
and he smiles, gently

it's comforting here, in his home  
so unlike your own where   
you find that your misery and guilt lies  
he notices again, and again he nudges

he asks, voice very soft  
"want to try something? i think it'll help."  
and you nod, and you wonder  
what parts of the past he'll find


	14. blue

in my mind i see visions of blue  
the blue eyes that remind me of oceans  
the blue, like a square  
so familiar with that of myself  
a new revolution  
painted into my mind  
a blue pen, a red contract  
and i begin to wonder  
how it must feel  
to be by your side


	15. warm

the nighttime air around you shakes you to your core,  
watching the others so far away  
a wordless plea toward the blonde  
those soft and gentle eyes,   
fingers toying with a cigarette  
he walks over, his eyes still on you  
he says that it was boring over there anyway,  
you can’t help but smile, and the reward is the warmth  
as he becomes what defends you   
you know that it won’t last long  
but you wish that it would last forever.


End file.
